1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telecommunication device and a method for processing multimedia data by using the same, and more particularly, to a telecommunication device using a sub processor (DSP) besides a main processor (CPU) and a method for processing multimedia data at the telecommunication device so as to provide a codec at each processor and selectively use an effective codec at need.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Multimedia data in a communication field usually means enabling to multiplex not only voice data but also TV picture or computer data and transmit through one line. Recently, with an improvement of data management in a mobile communication terminal, a sub processor for processing multimedia data is additionally provided besides a main processor. In this case, a digital signal processor (DSP) is normally used as the sub processor for multimedia data processing. As a microprocessor including one IC chip for signal processing by a digital calculation, the DSP (Digital Signal Processor) is an exclusive microprocessor having realized a high-speed calculation and a compact size by largely improving the architecture of a conventional microprocessor. By using the DSP and CODEC, an attempt to utilize the multimedia service in the mobile communication terminal is actively in progress. The codec (compression/decompression: codec) is an algorithm or a specialized program for reducing a storage space taken up by large files or programs. Such compressing method is used for minimizing the storage space largely required by complex files such as video. The file is compressed by removing repeated parts in the data.
As an example, there is a radio data service using the mobile communication terminal, and the radio data service is a service enabling not only a general file transmission but also all services offered from the PSTN and PDSN, such as information retrieval, internet connection and fax transmission/reception through a PC communication connection, in a radio section using the mobile communication terminal.
Owing to the radio communication service, users are able to have a mobile office and to be free from time and place, and to manage business rapidly.
It is general to use DSP for realizing multimedia at the mobile communication terminal having a weak processing environment. However, it generates a problem of wasting resources to use DSP for contents not necessarily processed by the DSP.